1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the invention are directed toward an array substrate and a liquid crystal display panel having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display panel may include an array substrate, an opposing substrate, and a liquid crystal display layer. Control signals of a plurality of pixel electrodes may be applied to the array substrate through signal lines. The opposing substrate may face the array substrate. The liquid crystal display layer may be disposed between the array substrate and the opposing substrate. Arrangements of liquid crystals in the liquid crystal layer may be adjusted or varied by an electric field generated by the control signals.
Technologies have been developed to narrow a gap between the signal lines in order to implement ultra-high definition displays in the liquid crystal display panel. For example, a data line applying a data voltage to one of the pixel electrodes may be spaced from a drain electrode by about 2 μm to about 3 μm. The drain electrode may be electrically coupled to (e.g., electrically connected to) the one of the pixel electrodes through a contact hole. Accordingly, a display resolution of about 800 pixels per inch (ppi) may be implemented in the liquid crystal display panel. However, it is difficult to reduce the gap between the data line and the drain electrode beyond about 2 μm to implement higher display resolutions due to a spatial limit in a manufacturing process.
Also, each of the pixel electrodes may include a plurality of domains in order to widen a viewing angle of the liquid crystal display panel. However, luminance at a boundary of the domains may decrease in a pixel region due to a difference between electric field directions generated in the domains.
Accordingly, aspects of embodiments of the present invention are directed toward a new pixel structure capable of improving luminance and white balance of the liquid crystal display panel while providing a wider viewing angle.